<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicarious Invasion by Aeon_Warden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785580">Vicarious Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden'>Aeon_Warden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EVA!OPM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU CAN (NOT) ADVANCE.  的番外。关于傀儡系统的肇始。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bofoy | Metal Knight/Genos, Drive Knight/Genos (One-Punch Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EVA!OPM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vicarious Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM：身代わりの侵入<br/>一首去掉了小提琴的Thanatos，和一个没有灵魂的“杰诺斯”。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>「……三人目杰诺斯是我绝望之下的产物。」</p><p>波佛伊仍记得，这是初次见到那个量产型时，库斯诺在一旁所说的。</p><p>「在我冒险尝试S2机关之前，曾经有过把杰诺斯的大脑也替换成机械的念头。」</p><p>明智之举。相比起人类脆弱的肉体而言，机械的大脑才更加适合作战。换做是他也会这样决定。</p><p>「试验成功了。在第41次失败以后，三人目的意识与躯体兼容。但是……」</p><p>此刻，身着黑色战斗服的改造人伫立在波佛伊面前，一言不发。他不会在乎波佛伊的思绪正沉湎于怎样的回忆里，也不会想去在乎。如果是那个杰诺斯，恐怕已经蹙着眉头质问他的目的所在了；或许焚烧炮业已蓄势待发。</p><p>是的，杰诺斯并不喜欢他。他向来不信任他。是他将杰诺斯的母亲引荐给“组织”的，在少年眼里，他便是一切悲剧的缘起吧。</p><p>然而改造人只是缄默地注视着前方，以一双冷漠而无机质的眼。</p><p>黑色的人造巩膜，金色的光学镜头，与杰诺斯毫无二致的身体与容貌。</p><p>「……但那并不是杰诺斯。或者说，我拒绝承认那样的东西是杰诺斯。」</p><p>兀自叹息着，波佛伊敲击键盘，输入了一串指令。</p><p>于是改造人踱步到偌大而空旷的实验室中间，褪下了紧身的战斗服，平躺在孤兀的手术台上。管线连接到他的头颅、颈椎、脊柱，每一个隐藏在苍白的人工肌肤之下的接口。没有任何多余的言语——三人目杰诺斯没有自我意识，对于自己所做之事毫无概念，更不会拥有情感与羞耻心。服从命令是他存在的唯一理由。</p><p>像只笼中豢养的金丝雀。那动听的歌喉，仅为一人而鸣啭。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>（第二适格者→战栗龙卷。作战部长→地狱吹雪。NERV司令→金属骑士。NERV是英雄协会的一个附属机构，专门负责对使徒作战。驱动骑士随龙卷一同从分部来到位于第三新A市的NERV总部，途中遭遇了第六使徒的突袭，龙卷驾驶二号机迎战。驱动骑士是“组织”和英雄协会的双面间谍。好的，可以继续了。）</p><p> </p><p>当驱动骑士携着手提箱踏入司令室的时候，坐在交椅上的只是一个银色涂装的替身机器人。驱动骑士并未大惊小怪——波佛伊依旧执着于在他人的睽睽之目下掩藏自己，一如既往。</p><p>“你在来时受了不少颠簸。”</p><p>“并不，第二适格者的表现令人印象深刻；作战部长也是。”驱动骑士说着，便把手提箱放在桌上，复杂的密码与机关在他手中迎刃而解。那其中安放着的，是一个被酚醛树脂封存的胚胎。</p><p>“轻拿轻放。‘组织’费了好一番气力才将亚当凝固在这种形态。”</p><p>又一个替身机器人从侧门出现，似乎是特别用于移送物品的型号，拥有着格外精密的机械臂。手提箱小心翼翼地被合拢，伴随咔哒一声脆响。</p><p>“恕我告辞。”</p><p>“且慢。兴许你有个人想见见。”</p><p>驱动骑士便站住了，双手交叉在胸前。他这才发现，司令室的另一端还有着一扇暗门——不，或许远不止一扇。从黑暗中走出的，是一个熟悉的面孔。</p><p>“杰诺斯？”他着实惊讶了片刻，但很快意识到事情的不对劲。这一位与他认识的杰诺斯外表完全相同，却又迥然不同——他缺少了什么东西。四下张望时以微愠来掩饰不安的神色，顾盼间流转在金色双眸中忽明忽暗的光。</p><p>或许那就是人们口中的“灵魂”。</p><p>“所以，你还是把那个设想付诸行动了。‘傀儡系统’。”</p><p>“这还要感谢库斯诺博士的辛勤付出——尽管他对此毫不知情。”</p><p>“把我留下，只是为了展示你的又一个玩具？”</p><p>“他能够成为对抗使徒的关健。以傀儡系统代替货真价实的驾驶员，没有恐惧，没有退却……无可媲美的战争机器，”波佛伊已几乎是自言自语，“量产型可以完美地执行任何命令。”</p><p>“至少有一件事不能。”</p><p>“需要我证明给你看么？”</p><p>“不，只需要完成一个再简单不过的任务。”赤红的单眼朝改造人所在的方向斜睨，“微笑。”</p><p>言出即行。掩盖在精致面容下的仿生肌肉收缩、张弛，形成一个奇异的弧度。但那并非出于快乐、幸福、情欲、爱，抑或任何一种多巴胺分泌的结果——那勉强可称为笑容的东西，不过是0和1以一定规律堆叠的造物，恐怖谷效应的完美诠释。</p><p>「人偶是仿照人类制作而成的东西。」</p><p>不知何人何时何地对驱动骑士所说过的话，此刻再度回响在他脑海。</p><p>“加入我吧。以你所掌握的人工智能技术，一定能——”</p><p>“抱歉。我对你扭曲的执念没有丝毫兴趣。”</p><p>“你会回心转意的。”</p><p>改造人收起笑容，朝驱动骑士走来；想必是波佛伊又输入了些什么。改造人目不转睛地凝视着他，眼神却如同穿透了他的躯壳，他正子的大脑。</p><p>驱动骑士仍旧困惑着波佛伊的意图，对面的拳头已然挥了过来。他连忙闪身躲过；在速度方面，杰诺斯要比他稍逊一筹。但改造人是不会停止进攻的，只要未收到停止的命令，他会一直战斗到能量耗尽为止。</p><p>他差点忘了杰诺斯的身上搭载着S2机关——换句话说，面前的改造人和他的本体一样，是台不知疲倦的永动机。他的攻击次次精准而致命，确如波佛伊所言，仿佛久经训练的战争机器。可惜驱动骑士还要更迅速一些。在躲过又一满怀杀意的一击之后，驱动骑士借势将改造人按在墙壁上，左手抵在他的后颈，右手则钳住那双不安分地挣扎着的手臂。在他看向波佛伊的一刹那，三人目竟以墙为支点，一记剪刀腿将驱动骑士掀翻在地，并成功地在驱动骑士即将起身的时刻用手掌压住了他的胸口。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>就连声音……也和杰诺斯一模一样。</p><p>然而胸口逐渐攀升的热度已经不允许驱动骑士被既视感所淹没了。他真的打算使用焚烧炮吗——在此地，在波佛伊的司令室里？</p><p>热度随着改造人的手掌而向上游移，最终停在他的脖颈上。他伸出手，想要制止改造人愈发靠近的面庞，这满怀厌恶的举措却丝毫无法引起对方的任何迟疑。他的手被改造人灵巧地拨开。他试图别过头去，但那双唇已然贴附在他的脸颊上，留下电解液麻酥的触感，以及虚假的肌肤的温度。</p><p>「人偶是仿照人类制作而成的东西。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>